


this woman is my destiny

by atr0cities



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Dancing, F/M, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atr0cities/pseuds/atr0cities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third wheeling is one of the worst things, especially when the wheel is with two friends. But third wheeling is what gets Decim situated with Chiyuki; the fiery woman eager to tear up the dance floor with him. Maybe it's not as bad as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this woman is my destiny

With the music blaring in his ears and the screeches of self proclaimed dancing queens pounding in afterwards, Decim could barely have a minute of peace. He didn't want to check out the new nightclub at the end of the strip, as a bartender he has his fill of drunken antics and all nighters. If he could, he'd fling himself off the rooftop to escape this madness. But he couldn't deny his friends, especially when Clavis pulled off _that look_ so well. Pushed out lips, fluttering lashes, and furrowed brows; it wasn't just his lover Ginti who fell prey to him.

 

It was his idea, the crazy thing was infatuated with the party animal lifestyle. Girls flocked to him, much to his and his boyfriend's disarray. But Decim got the butt end of this deal, third wheeling was unbearable. So he stuck to what he knew best: alcohol. While the two lovebirds grinded against one another to the techno that blasted through the speakers, the white haired male gravitated towards, the bar, ordering some whiskey and quickly downing the glass. As the hard ethanol burned his throat, his chapped lips smacked together. If he made it, it would have tasted better. He always told himself that, even with the plainest of beverages.

 

Before he could flag the waiter for another one, his actions were delayed when another entity joined him, plopping down on the stool right next to him.

 

“An apple martini please!” The feminine voice called over the poor excuse of music, a tiny smile laced in her words. Decim liked the sound and even if his lips didn't curve into one of his rare smiles, his eyes glimmered with a joy he didn't know he'd feel over a stranger. Curiosity got the best of him and he glanced to his side, his breath hitching at the sight.

 

Clad in a black, backless dress, the woman who ordered looked ravishing. Her raven colored tresses were done in a messy fashion, wavy at first before the tips curled in. It took Decim a moment to catch the white stripe that seemed to divide her head. Her face didn't have an overwhelming amount of make up on, but pristine eye make up and glossed lips were clearly evident. Heels adorned her feet, glossy black but didn't look to discomfort her too much. An over the shoulder, small purse was hitched over her pale shoulders, pressing into her hip as she paid for her drink and took a well earned drink. She turned to take in her surroundings but her eyes quickly fell onto Decim, magenta hues inquisitive as to why he seemed both so indifferent to where he was and most importantly: why was he alone?

 

“Hey!” She yelled over the music, a grin forming against her lips. “What are you thinking of this place? I heard they just opened up a week ago!”

 

A faint blush dusted Decim's cheeks as he heard the woman next to him converse with him. Teetering his glass, his cerulean eyes flickered to her smiling face, bright and beaming. His throat went dry, lips trembling to formulate coherency as his brain reeled, trying to avoid making Decim look like a complete idiot.

 

“This place is. . . decent.” He stated slowly, corners of his lips dragging slightly. “I work in a bar so this scene doesn't really appeal to me.”

 

The woman seemed surprise by his answer but something snapped in her being. It was her curiosity of the stranger next to her and it bloomed into something greater than she thought it would. Leaning closer to him, she used her fist to support her head as she stared into Decim's eyes. They were beautiful, a luxurious shade of blue that reminded her of the ocean waves crashing into jagged rocks that waited at the edge of a cliff. However, he seemed gentle: incapable of anything so deadly or hazardous.

 

“Really?” She asked, brows raising. “Which one?”

 

Easing into their casual conversation, Decim replied: “Quindecim, it's a few blocks down.”

 

The woman seemed surprised, her flawless lips gaping in astonishment before she grinned. “Oh really? I knew you looked familiar, I go there from time to time! I even got a drink or two from you, but I don't know if you remember me.” Pressing her bag against her side, she held out her hand and flashed her pearly whites.

 

“My name's Chiyuki.” Cautiously, Decim clasped her smaller hand in his own before gingerly shaking it. Too much force and her wrist just might snap. But the weak introduction didn't satisfy Chikyuki and she increased the pace, shaking with a rough force that made Decim gawk in surprise. Who would have thought such a woman was _so strong!_

 

“Decim.” He replied, his voice straying away from his normal, monotone baritone. “It's a pleasure to formally introduce myself to a regular.”

 

“Oh no, are you one of those people that's serious _all the time?_ ” Chiyuki asked, cocking her brow at the male before pursing her lips in incredulously. “Because I _know_ you didn't come here by your own free will. Who dragged you here?”

 

She saw right through him, the bartender was practically glass. From the miserable expression on his face before to the fact that he was just  _drinking alone_ , it didn't take Chiyuki long to understand that Decim was just passing the time. Besides, he made it just too easy.

 

“My friends and workmates.” Decim explained, lifting his head to look out onto the dance floor. “Over there, the two guys in the center. One has bright red hair and the other green with that yellow streak. You simply can't miss those two in a crowd.”

 

Chiyuki's eyes glided to match Decim's gaze, searching the crowd for the two men until she spotted them. A boisterous laugh was her response as she watched Clavis grind against Ginti giddily, a small cloud of women watching on in complete horror. However, Ginti seemed proud of this and taunted the women that dispersed from the dance floor in complete disappointment. But Decim wasn't entertained by their agony and instead found interest in Chiyuki's addictive laughter. The way her voice bounced and yet stayed so light enthralled him and he couldn't help but stare as she continued to create such an enticing sound.

 

“Now I get it! Party animals like them? Forget it, make sure they remember you came with them!” After a moment of catching her breath from laughing, she turned to Decim before finishing her drink. “I think we can beat them though.”

 

Decim nearly choked on the aftertaste of his whiskey, eyes wide in shock at her proposal. Was she saying that they should . . . ?

 

“C'mon! Do you dance?” Excitedly, she slid from her stool before standing in front of Decim, hands at her hips. “Or are you too much of a stiff for that?” The challenging smirk on her face made him shiver in anticipation, lips meshed together as a wanton tightness forming in his pants. He had never seen a woman so fiery, _so intricate_ and the urge to understand her grew more violent than it did before.

 

“I only dance when I must.” He exclaimed before carefully climbing off his stool. “But I think I can make the exception.” A dazzling smile washed away the deviation in her previous reaction, hands coiling around his arm as Chiyuki led him onto the dance floor. Glancing around the dance floor, Decim saw no change in the guests, except for two. Clavis and Ginti stopped mid grind as they watched their friend follow the stunning woman. Once she popped up next to them, she grinned playfully before nudging Clavis.

 

“Is he with you?” Chiyuki hollered over the beat, pulling Decim flush against her figure. He couldn't help but blush, coughing slightly as he averted his gaze from her to look at his friends.

 

“Yep!” Clavis chimed giddily, hand enveloped in his lover's.

 

“Did he do anything weird? Stupid? Offensive?” Ginti questioned, looking at Decim without a hint of emotion. Of course he'd expect this, the bartender was just an oblivious stick in the mud. He was beyond shocked that a woman like Chiyuki even gave him the time.

 

“Why would you assume that? He's great!” Beaming up at Decim, she turned back to his friends. “I've noticed you two really know how to take the dance floor.” Arching her brow, her gaze flickered from both men. “Would you two accept a dance off?”

 

Clavis' eyes sparkled, for once a woman wasn't asking to blow him and instead was asking for some fun. She was a keeper; he sent a silent prayer to whatever higher being existed that all would go well between her and Decim. “Of course!”

 

Both nervous and curious, he allowed Chiyuki to drag him back to an open space on the dance floor. Yes he's danced before, he was decent if he could say so himself. But he was unsure of how she moved or in fact, the style she would use. These unanswered questions were critical, and before Decim could ask, she grabbed him by the collar and tugged his face closer to hers.

 

“Just follow my lead.” With a mischievous grin, she took his hand, pulling him closer as her body rocked from side to side, hips gyrating at a pace Decim thought was completely inhuman. Finding the right beat within the song, Chiyuki moved. Approaching him with a seductive saunter, her grin never wavered until their bodies pressed flush together, grinding on one another. Taking his hands, she twirled herself to press her back into his chest, her ass undulating against his groin. The blood rushed quickly, another strain his pants that made the bartender inaudibility groan to himself. Her hands grabbed his own, placing them against her hips as they continued to rock, head tilting back to look up at Decim before she smiled.

 

“Just have fun with it.” She reminded him, making sure that it wasn't just her enjoying herself. He only nodded, taking her words into consideration and trying them out for himself.

 

Clavis and Ginti watched, each with either shock or amusement. Clavis wanted to spring right into it, clasping his hands around Ginti's wrists as he dragged him off into another grind fest. Their hips locked with one another, unable to be disconnected as they rolled and rocked with precision. Each collide was timed, knocking themselves together before parting ever so slightly, only to converge again. The crowds that populated the dance floor started to diverge, wanting to watch this showdown more than they wanted to dance themselves. Chants of delight echoed after every song finished, the guests already choosing which couple they wanted to win. It was a heated match; both parties were slick with sweat and determination. Even Decim found a way to have some fun, every time Chiyuki pulled herself in close, he'd do his best to top the moves he last used, both surprising and surging her with joy.

 

The “competition” that was in play died down, turning into a friendly four way. Eagerly they switched partners; Chiyuki gravitating towards Clavis and Decim towards Ginti. Decim glanced over at the other two, a barely visible smile on his lips as he watched them cackle, the sounds drowning out the techno beat.

 

“I haven't seen you enjoy yourself like that in a while.” Ginti's voice broke his friend's reverie and Decim focused on him, eyebrows arched slightly in confusion. “Don't play dumb, I'm serious. Do yourself a favor and at least get her number later, she likes you too. I can tell.” With a snicker, Ginti watched Decim's face flush slightly, his friend getting more flustered than he needed to be. Finally, the quadruplet switched again, reclaiming their original partners. The song had ended and the club seemed properly entertained by the competition, officially ending in a draw.

 

Pushing out from the crowd, Chiyuki exited, Decim hot on her heels. Her laughter was contagious and he couldn't help but allow another smile to grow on his lips. He hadn't felt so happy nor energized in years and the reckless part of him wanted to do this again and again.

 

“You were pretty good out there I must admit. Not as stiff as I thought.” Teasingly, she jabbed him in the belly, making him flinch back. “Sorry, I guess I got too excited back there and it carried over.”

 

“There's no need to apologize.” Decim replied, nodding his head while running a thumb where Chiyuki had touched him. “It was a nice change of pace dancing with you tonight. I really did enjoy it.”

 

He was bestowed with another, generous smile, her teeth practically shining like the stars outside. His heart melted, pooling in his stomach in a sea of sticky goo. Was this what it felt like to enjoy yourself? To have _fun_ on this magnitude? His desire for more could not be sated; he now realized how he craved for this excitement. How could he have lived his entire life without fun like this?

 

“Here.” Forking her phone over, Chikyuki smiled at Decim. “What? You expected me to just _leave you_ after that? I wanna do this again sometimes! Oh, and if you put the wrong number in, I'll know. Not to mention I know where you work.” Winking, she watched Decim clasp his hand around her phone before punching his number in. His fingers trembled from the high he was still on, trapped on cloud nine with no sign of returning.

 

“I would never give you a false number. If you don't believe me, try it out.” Knowing she didn't have to, Chiyuki did anyway. A few moments later, Decim's phone buzzed and he took it out, reading over the text she sent.

 

_“I know you're telling the truth about your #, Decim ;)”_

 

“I just wanted to make sure you had mine.” Nodding at her logic, Decim saved her contact, quicker than he saved anything else in his life.

 

“Shit, it's getting late. I should start heading home, my roommates will start to worry.”

 

Feeling gutsy, Decim quickly asked, “Do you want me to walk you there?” Him, Clavis, and Ginti had walked to the club since they lived only a block away. Seeming pleased by the offer, Chiyuki nodded.

 

“Sure.” The duo exited the club, not before Decim could wave to his friends, letting them know that they could leave whenever they wanted. Clavis was more than thrilled with how his friend ended up, grin spreading from ear to ear as he clutched onto Ginti's arm eagerly. His lover wasn't as animated, but his little smirk said more than anything else.

 

Chiyuki and Decim walked in a comfortable silence, minds reeling as light, idle conversation ensued. What do you do? Where do you live? How are things going? It remained like that for the time being, that was until the both of them reached Chiyuki's home. It was a comfortable size for a few people to live in but nothing extravagant, the exterior seemed both plain and homey. Walking her up the stairs, Decim's eyes lingered before turning to Chiyuki.

 

“You have a lovely home.” He complimented, making the woman smile before she nodded.

 

“Thank you, but this is all my roommate Castra's work. She's really into interior design.” Decim nodded at this, eyes fixated on her home before turning to her.

 

“Thank you for this wonderful evening.” He stated, sounding more formal than before. He was certain he saw Chiyuki pout at this but it was so quick his mind could have been playing tricks on him. “I hope you have a good ni—”

 

“Oh _God!_ ” With a groan and roll of her eyes, Chiyuki snatched at the collar of Decim's shirt and tugged him down to meet her height—even with heels he was taller—before mashing her lips onto his. They remained locked like this for a few moments, both relishing the kiss before Chiyuki pulled away. Chuckling, she pecked his cheek for good measure before unlocking the door.

 

“You're such a stiff,” She teased in good fun, a soft giggle eliciting from her lips before she opened the door. “It's cute. Goodnight Decim, get home safe. Let me know when you get home? Don't feel bad for calling late, I'll be up.”

 

Nodding his head, he couldn't stop the blush that darkened his face with a scarlet hue. “I will. Goodnight Chiyuki.”

 

With one final smile, she closed the door, the lock clicking as the sound of footsteps slowly receded back. Decim took his cue to leave, walking down the steps before allowing himself to be acquainted with the brisk, night air. Maybe the boys forcing him to come out tonight was in his best interest. Meeting Chiyuki made him do something he hadn't done in a very long time: smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! 8D
> 
> Decinna is my OTP from Death Parade and I really wanted to write something for these two. I love them too much ;n; <33  
> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
